


A Few More for Cryo-sleep

by Turtl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Judge Me, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, The Title is Dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtl/pseuds/Turtl
Summary: When searching through files, Pidge finds a rather interesting file. It leads them to Scharr and Marla, two Altean's who were lucky enough to be off Altea when it was destroyed...Short first chapter, sorry... They will get longer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first story I'm writing here. I apologise dearly if any of the characters are slightly OOC. I also am British, so just a quick warning that some of the spellings will be slightly different if you're American. 
> 
> Enjoy this sucky first chapter.

Pidge would like to say that she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow that night. Yet, here she was, searching through files because she got bored. What would you do if you were a tech genius who couldn't sleep at night?

She didn't know what she was looking for. She could barely read what she was going through, most of it being Altean.

"Coran's... baby pictures?" Pidge raised a brow, speaking to herself as she roughly read the language.

Despite the challenges of being a Paladin of Voltron, she had had some time to brush up on her Altean.

"Okay, let's see if there's anything interesting in here..." She spoke.

The girl mostly skimmed through the files, relying on the little pictures next to them to find out what type of file they were. She stopped when she found one that looked interesting. A speaker, at least, that's what she hoped it was. Pidge clicked the file, watching a video file appear in front of her.

It was at a strange angle, clearly from some sort of security camera. In the shot was an Altean girl, her skin tan but not quite as dark as Allura's. She wasn't very old, maybe 16 at the oldest. Her hair was extremely light blue, almost white. The marks under her eyes were pink.

"Maybe it's just a trait of female Altean's." Pidge suggested to herself.

She pressed play.

"Hello! Come in! Anyone!" The girl sounded panicked. "We have been attacked by Galran's!"

Pidge was surprised as another voice responded to her. "What's your name and location?" 

"My name is Sharr, I'm here with my brother, Marla. I'm sending you my location." Sharr seemed to calm a little at the notion of help.

"Sharr, we will be there as soon as possible!"

"Please, hurry!" Sharr shouted. "We will hide somewhere for the time being."

The girl grabbed what appeared to be her brothers hand. She ran, looking for some hiding place. Pidge switched to another camera.

Galran shots hit the wall, visibly making the two Altean's jump. Sharr looked around. Moments later, she was bringin up a cryo pod and jumping in it, her brother in her arms.

The pod went under just as the Galra droids ran into the room, brandishing guns. Then, the feed cut off.

Pidge was silent, eyes wide. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. 

She had so much to tell everyone.


End file.
